Hereditary Preference
by MyHero
Summary: "True to your farm boy roots, Superboy," Robin said. Superman turned a frustrated glare in Robin's direction. The hacker caught the eye of the 'Man of Steel' and Robin's smile only grew. "Even music preference is hereditary."


**Title: **Hereditary Preference

**Pairing:** None

**Word count:** Last I checked it was around 1206 but you can never be to sure with this thing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit! If I owned a lot of things would be different!

**Beta: **NOPE! So let me know if you see any big things! Or small for that matter!

**Summary: **"True to your farm boy roots, Superboy," Robin said. Superman turned a frustrated glare in Robin's direction. The hacker caught the eye of the 'Man of Steel' and his smile only grew. "Even music preference is hereditary."

**Author note: **I tried to use a little dialog in the beginning, and only hint at the music playing, so let me know what you people think. This is kind of random, so just sit back and enjoy! And Superman should really just accept Superboy boy now!

And I am NOT trying to offend anyone by assuming that if you work or live on a farm you like country music! Nor do I know if Superman enjoys it. This is just an outcome of my i-pod on random shuffle!

Review please! Because Reviews make an authors world go round! And please be honest with me!

* * *

><p>The music echoed through the mountain corridors, the heavy guitar plucking, and constant drum beat cut through the air catching the attention of headquarters inhabitance.<p>

Megan placed her mixing bowl on the counter and brushing her flour covered hands on her "Kiss the Cook" apron. The Martian glanced at the stove timer and once assured of a twenty minuet wait on her cookies, took to the air in search of the music.

Aqualad paused mid swing and the water fell to the floor. The Atlantian tilted his head in concentration, his weapons returning to his holsters on his back. Kaldur side stepped towards the automatic metal doors that was the entrance of the guy. The leader gave a quick glance towards Black Canary who was currently to distracted with lecturing Wally to notice the music or distracted student. Aqualad made is choice and took step towards the source of the music.

From across the gym, Artemis watched as Aqualad put his weapons away, obviously distracted. The archer frowned as the team leader slipped towards the training room door. With an almost silent swish the metal doors opened, and the music hit Artemis at full force. The archer frowned at the noise, nose scrunching at the mix of guitar and fiddle. The blond flowed after Kaldur, dropping her bow and quiver to the ground as she walked.

Black Canary lowered her arms with a sigh, shaking her head at Wally's attempted inanest smile. The Senior hero turned her attention to her other two students, slightly shocked at their sudden absence. Wally was first to notice the music floating though the still open doors, and the speedster bobbed his head to the strong banjo strums. Before Black Canary could speak, the red head was out the door after his team mates. The Senior hero shook her head again and followed suit, curiosity getting the better of her.

Batman and Superman stood nose to nose in the briefing room, neither hero daring to speak. Robin stood at the side lines, resisting a sigh that tickled his throat, knowing full well he shouldn't interfere with the Senior hero's debate. The young hacker, took a few tentative steps towards the door, pausing to make sure he didn't draw attention away from the battle of wills. Satisfied with the last of response, the Boy Wonder turned on his metal lined heels and strolled towards the door. He could leave his mentor and the 'Man of Steel' to continue their ongoing argument about Superboy, on their own. With a wave of his gloved hand the doors slid open and music filled the once silent room.

The intrusion broke through Clark and Bruce's trance, and the two heroes stepped apart. Batman's gaze flickered to his ward, who shrugged in response, then back out through the door. The uncharacteristic scowl on Superman's face only grew, and the 'Man of Steel' turned an accusing glare towards the dynamic duo. Robin raised his hands in a silence defense, and Batman just rolled his unseen eyes. With a swish of his came, the Dark Knight left the room in search of the music both his prodigy and Superman following behind.

Members of Young Justice and The Justice League gathered in the common room doorway, each hero dawning a similar looks of shock.

Robin was seemed to be the first to react, breaking away from the mob in the doorway and taking a step towards the couch. "Superboy!" The Boy Wonder yelled, over the blaring country music. "Superboy, what are you doing?" The clone didn't respond, and continued to stare at the music video playing on the TV screen. Robin took another step and placed a hand on Connors shoulder, "Supy snap out of it." The hacker said, shaking the clone.

Superboy gave a jolt and spun around to face his youngest team mate. The clone glance at the mass of uniforms in the doorway, then let his gray eyes land on Robin, before turning his body back towards the TV. Robin took it upon himself to grab the remote at the clone's side and turn down the volume.

"Superboy, what are you doing?" Robin asked, eyeing the teen in question.

"Watching TV." The teen grumbled, frowning as the video came to a close and the music faded out.

"But country music videos? Come on dude!" Wally cut in, speeding to Robins side to let his shocked expression be more visible.

The clone shrugged frown lessoning as another song started, "I like it." The teen's tone indicated the end of discussion.

"Then try and keep the volume down my friend." Aqualad said, hoping that Superboy was listening "It is not good to have it so loud, epically if you have super hearing."

Connor nodded in understanding, but it was obvious that the teen had been lost to the music. The group remained for a moment before getting the hind and began dispersing. Kid Flash, Aqualad and Artemis followed after Black Canary and their training session. Megan turned back towards her kitchen and awaiting cooking. Batman, Superman and Robin were left in the back of the common room.

"True to your farm boy roots, Superboy," Robin stated, smirking as both Supers tensed. Connor listening closer to the teens words, and Superman turning a frustrated glare in Robin's direction. The hacker caught the eye of the 'Man of Steel' and the teen's smile grew. Clark took a step towards the Boy Wonder, but was cut off by Batman placing a hand to the reporters shoulder."Even music preference is hereditary."


End file.
